In the prior art switching of the nail driver, the nail driver has a supporting seat, a stop, and a spring. The supporting seat has a supporting rod and a positioning rod so that the stop can pivot to the supporting seat by using the positioning rod. The supporting seat is combined with the trigger by the supporting rod. The spring is hooked between the supporting seat and the trigger so that the supporting seat can be driven elastically. The contact position between the stop and a safety sliding rod of the nail drive can be switched easily so as to select a single shooting function or continuous shooting function. Above switching structure is hidden in the body of the trigger so as to save the space required and prevent a fault operation.
However in above prior art structure, when the trigger is pressed idly (ineffectively), the stop will separate from the sliding rod, while the sliding rod has no driving rod when the user releases the trigger to restore the stop to be in contact with the sliding rod, the sliding rod will resist against the stop at a reverse direction so that the stop can not restore successfully. Thus it can not be trigger again.